Les voix de la raison
by Rogua
Summary: Harry Potter triomphe de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Monde des Sorciers ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, pourtant , cette horrible guerre avait laissée bien des séquelles autour d'elle, à Poudlard meurtres,joie et peur (de l'ave


Bonjours à tous voilà enfin mon premier chapitre ! J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les fautes , désolé ! J'abandonne bien la fic Raison et Sentiments et je la remplace donc par « Les voix de la raison ».Je vous laisse mais avant je remercie tous ceux qui m'on soutenue pour que je continue à écrire ! Je remercie aussi tous mes lecteurs et reviewers depuis mon inscriptions sur le site ! J'espère que ce début vous plaira autant qu'il me plait à moi ! C'est un peu court pour l'instant mais se n'est qu'un début donc...

Bonne lecture et reviewer !!

Bisous à tous

Rogua

Résumé :

Harry Potter triomphe de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Monde des Sorciers ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, pourtant , cette horrible guerre avait laissée bien des séquelles autour d'elle, à Poudlard meurtres,joie et peur (de l'avenir) y règnent, survivront-t-il a un deuxième mage noir?  
  
Personnages principaux:  
-Severus Rogue (bien évidemment)  
-Harry Potter  
-Emeline Vertrand  
-Albus Dumbledore  
-Sortis L. Jedusor

Et bien d'autres ;..

_**Les voix de la raison**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Une cérémonie décisive**_

_Un magnifique ciel bleu était présent pour clôturer la fête de la victoire comme tous le monde.La fin d'une terrible souffrance était enfin arrivé pour le plaisir de tous le monde.Les fêtes battaient leurs pleins, Noël approchait et ne faisait que renforcer les liens magiques des cœurs des gens. Ce soir même se déroulait la plus importantes de toutes, celle de la victoire, celle d'Harry Potter, bien entendu tous le monde y fut convier._

_La fin s'annonçait mais le clôt de la soirée restait à faire.Un seul ne s'y amusait pas, un seul, parmi tous._

_Pensées de Rogue :_

_Le mage noir fut vaincus par Harry Potter,Harry Potter, Harry Potter encore et encore cet arrogant ,bien qu'il est acquit de la maturité et de la puissance au cours de cette guerre, il ne restera pour moi qu'un gamin arrogant, il nous a tous de même sorti d'un bon pétrin mais sans notre aide , il n'y serait jamais arrivé !_

_D'ailleurs,cette guerre a beaucoup trop affecter les gens sur le point morale, depuis quelque temps, depuis la fin, ils vont mieux, mais je sais qu'il se préparent a affronter de nouveau un mage noir,ils ont peurs, ils ont tous peur que cela se reproduise,mais n'en dises rien ,le ministère a laisser entendre que ce n'était pas fini , ce ne sera jamais fini de toutes façon, malgré leurs visages réjouis, moi je pleure, je suis seul, comme toujours, et personne ne me remarque, ils se disent aimants et serviables mais ce ne sont que des égoïstes pour ma part, jamais je ne leur ferait confiance, jamais._

_Et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer._

_J'observe Draco ,il est m'éconnaisable, souriant autour de plusieurs amis, autrefois ennemis._

_Je suis bien content que Lucius soit enfin a Askaban, Draco en est d'autant plus heureux maintenant qu'il a changé de camps, je sais qu'il est cassé avec Seamus Finnigan,je l'ai entendu par ci par là, que mon filleul soit homo ne me dérange pas mais de là a être avec un Griffondor !Il ne se rend pas compte,il aurait choisit Hermione granger cela n'aurais pas fait grande différence, c'est Potter qu'il l'a prise, je me souvient encore de la demande de fiançailles , il y a de cela 1 semaine ! _

_Tout cet amour me rend malade, il faut que je parte d'ici .Enfin en ce moment tous le monde est ailleurs trop occupé a chanter les louanges de monsieur Harry Potter !Le grand vainqueur des forces du mal !!Je les vois, leurs verres a la main avec ses sourires que tous le monde sort sauf a moi, Quels bande d'abrutis, tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres, ils ... la voix d' Albus me sort de mes pensées, il s'apprête à parler, sûrement le discours final. Cet homme a toujours eu le don de m'exaspérer malgré son extrême bonté, je croit mme qu'il est le seul sur cette terre,a part ma mère de c'être un peu soucier de moi ou de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver._

_-« Au nom du ministère de la magie , de moi même et des tous les citoyens je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement et de porter un toast en l'honneur d' Harry Potter ! dit Dumbledore d'un ton chaleureux._

_- En l'honneur de monsieur Potter, qui a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour en arrivé là, je bois a sa santé ! ! s'exclama bruyamment Minerva juste a quelques mètres d'Albus, un verre de champagne a la main._

_-A Harry cria la foule !_

_-A mon tour Dumbledore , a mon tour cria presque Fudge, le ministre de la magie !_

_« Mes chers amis, vous qui êtes réunis ici se soir en l'honneur de monsieur Potter Sacher que notre monde ne s'est jamais aussi bien porter, que le conseil du Magenmagot , le ministère et moi même avons décider bien entendu de décerner a monsieur Harry Potter , comme il se doit l'Ordre de Merlin 1 classe, applaudiser le bien fort !! merci de votre écoute, et bonne fin de soirée a tous !! Pour ceux que ça intéresse des dédicaces de monsieur Potter sont en ventes à l'entrées !merci » _

_Fudge arborait un triomphant sourire montrant qu'il était fier de lui. Harry prit son ordre me Merlin et s'éclipsa avec ses amis, cernant la ribanbelle de filles hystériques invités a la fête._

_Et moi j'était toujours là, dans mon coin sans parler à personne et sans que personne ne me parle. Dans d'autres circonstances cela ne m'aurait pas déranger mais là j'était fatigués de tout ce monde, même Albus était en pleine conversation et ne daignait m'apercevoir. Je décidait de m'éclipser a mon tour .une fois a la porte d'entrée je jetait un dernier coup d'œil a la fête, les faits était là, je n'existait pour personne. _

_Je poussait la porte,il faisait vraiment un froid de canard, quand je reçu en plein visage un prospectus en mauvais état. Je le prit et je me dépêchait de sortir._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce papier là attirait ma curiosité. Je transplanait chez moi où personne ne m'attendait. Evidemment. J'atterri sur mon lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes chaussure et je sort le papier sale de ma poche que j'avait fourrée quelques instant plus tôt dans celle-ci. Et là l'illumination, en effet ce papier était fort attirant : Congrès international d'alchimistes et maîtres en potion du 22 au 25 décembre a Paris, France. Moi qui ai toujours rêver d'y participer je n'avait jamais eu le temps d'y aller mes fonctions de maîtres des potions à poudlard prenait tout mon temps. Je continuait ma lecture : « dernier congrès de cette saison , venez nombreux, experts en potions en tout genre, ceci est fait pour vous, postes d'alchimistes vacant en France, dépêcher vous, nous ne prenons que les meilleurs ! »_

_L'adresse et une liste d'hôtels fréquentables était même donnée ! je réfléchit un instant,je parle bien le français, ayant fait un stage là bas , personne ne m'attend ici, mêmes pendant les vacances, si ils me prennent ce serait super, je démissionnerait de poudlard et je serait reconnu en France ! Plus de morveux a supporter toute la journée et je serait utile a quelqu'un avec mes recherches ! c'est décider je tente ma chance !_

_Je suis enfin comblé du moins pour l'instant, j'ai en ma possession un portoloin qui m'amènent directement a cote de l'hôtel dans lequel j'ai réserver une chambre. A Paris, en France, pendant quatre jours ! J'en ai parle a Albus , il est content pour moi, je lui est juste dit que le congrès rassembles des adeptes des potions, je ne lui est pas parler du recrutement pour professionnels, de toutes façon il s'en doute et je crains qu'il me laissera partir de poudlar si je suis pris ! enfin je me voit déjà découvrant des remèdes nouveaux, diaboliques dont moi seul ai le secret ! Enfin reconnu ! Nous somme le 20, je part dans 2 jours ! en attendant je n'ai qu'a préparer mes notes. _

__

_« Merci Albus, c'est un très beau cadeau que vous me faite ,je ne pourrait jamais accepter ! _

_-De rien Harry, sache que je tenait personnellement te remettre la clé de la maison. Sirius aurait vraiment tenu a ce qu'elle te soit remise. A toi d'en faire bon usage ! »_

_Penséées d' Harry :_

_Les mots d'Albus resteront toujours gravés dans ma mémoire, même s'il ne m'a dit ca qu'hier ! Je suis entrain de rêver, je suis place grimmaud dans la maison de Sirius ! Sirius, comme il me manque, a chaque fois que je pouvait être avec lui le destin me l'a prit. Même mort il restera mon modèle un model de joie de paix de sincérité et pardessus tout de fidélité pour ses amis et pour moi. Son âme .A jamais._

_( fin du pvd)_

_Harry avait finalement décider de garder la maison et fesait des travaux pour l'arranger en l'honneur de son parrain jamais disculper. Pendant ce temps là Albus et Minerva sortait tous jute du ministère de la magie pour signer quelques papiers. Et minerva fut très surprise d'apprendre que Severus partait un court séjour a Paris pour un congrès._

_« Severus me l'a dit très vite hier , il avait bizarre comme s'il me cachait quelque chose, qu'en penser-vous Minerva ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, vous savez, je me rend compte , eh bien, qu'a la fête de Potter il y a peu nous n'avons pas vraiment fait attention a lui, il pu prendre quelques mesures. J'en suis désoler, mais c'est vraie les faits sont là, personne ne se préoccupait de lui, c'est une bonne chose continua Minerva, qu'il est trouver de quoi se distraire, Non ?_

_-Oui mais avec ca, il pourrait se distraire bien plus longtemps que prévu et.. nous quitter !_

_-Que voulez vous dire Albus ?demanda la sous direcrtice._

_Albus lui lança un regard plus qu'énigmatique et transplana l'air soucieux a Poudlar, Minerva bien étonnée du comportement du directeur le suivit sans dire un mot, perdu a son tour dans ses pensées._

__

_Pvd Rogue, le matin du depart, Lundi 22 décembre._

_Je finit de préparer mes affaires tout en mangeant un encas en vitesse. Mes notes sont fin prêtes. Bien il ne reste plus rien a voir, le portoloin qui faisait office d'une vielle montre des année 40 était la posée sur la table d'acquajout, bien. Sa baguette en main, il fit rétrécir ses bagages dans sa poche et d'un pas bien déterminer se saisit de la montre. Des picotements se firent sentir au niveau de son ventre, il atterri sans difficultés dans la rue de son hôtel, « Le Samaritain »._

__

_Au même moment a Poudlard :_

_« Bien le bonjours Albus, du nouveau depuis nôtre conversation ?_

_-Oui Minerva, Severus part ce matin, il est peut-être même déjà partit !_

_Minerva s'instala a sa place entre le directeur et Flicktik,et le regarda etonné._

_-A vraiment, voilà qui saura l'occuper un bon moment espérons qu 'il sache en profiter au maximum c'est les fêtes après tout ! Avec son caractère on ne sais jamais !_

_-Severus, profiter ? vous devez délirer Minerva,jamais se vieux grincheux saura le sens du mot s'amuser ma chère, il ne sort jamais,si il y va c'est seulement pour les potions c'est tout, dit Sinistra ; deux places plus loins._

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ; Severus sait vivre, si vous n'avez rien d'autres a dire que des âneries vous serez prier de vous taire Sinistra dit Minerva avec un ton beaucoup plus dur qu'a l'ordinaire._

_-Je ne faisait que constater des faits c'est tout !Si vous ne vouler pas regarder la vérité en face tant mieux pour vous !_

_- Bien alors aller constater vos faits ailleurs, Severus est un bon collègue, vous ne profiter de son absence que pour dire des choses dépourvus de sens !_

_-Vielle bique !_

_-Comment ? Mais je ne vous permet pas !_

_-Allons allons mesdames du calme je vous en prie tout le monde vous regarde ! Sinistra Minerva a raison je ne tolérerai pas que vous parliez de Severus ainsi ,quand à vous Minerva ne vous emporter pas, j'attendais mieux de votre part, controler vous. _

_-Oui Albus veuillez m'excusé !_

_-Moi de même déclara Sinistra a contre cœur ,et elle sortit de table sans un mot de plus, manquant de faire renverser son verre et la cruche d'eau au passage, sous les regard curieux et stupéfaits des quelques élèves peu nombreux a être rester a Poudlard pour les fêtes,Ainsi dire Harry Potter ; Drago Malfoy ; Ron Weasley ;Hermione Granger , un première année de Poufsouffles ainsi qu'un deuxième année et une cinquième année de Serpentart._

__

_Au samaritain, Paris,France_

_Pvd Rogue :_

_Je m'allonge tranquillement .Pour une fois je suis détendu ;serein. Dabs quelques heures je vais voir les plus spécialisés en potions, les maîtres des mélanges, des alchimistes parmis les plus grand du monde des arts de la physique. Mon rêve ! Si je fournis quelques efforts il pourront surement me prendre,et je quitterai Poudlard ! Poudlard, le lieux de mes songes a n'en plus finir, que donnerai-je pour pouvoir y retourner sans lire dans les yeux des gens dégoût et pitié. Poudlard est ma maison et Albus mon sauveur. Si il n'a pas deviner mon intention de demissioner qu'on me coupe la tête !Lui seul est bon envers moi !Je vais sûrement le décevoir mais les élèves ne me regretterons pas, pas un sadique, il est tant que je passe la main. Après tout alchimiste c'est bien mieux que Maîtres des Potions, même si j'ai déjà atteint se niveau là je n'ai pas le titre entre mes mains et la France est un nouveau départ pour moi._

_Il est l'heure,tout est prêt pour moi_

_Alors en route vers l'avenir._

_Je passe la porte de l'hôtel et me dirige au congres, décider a saisir l'offre qui court vers moi, enfin._

_A suivre ! Voilà c'est finit pour le premier chapitre ! Dite-moi vos avis quels qu'ils soient et gros bisous à tous !_

_Marie/Rogua_


End file.
